Unthinkable
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: After receiving a call, Arielle rushes back to her hometown of Charming, CA. When she gets back, she runs into her blue eyed friend from her childhood. Will her hidden feelings for him come back to the surface?(I suck at this summary) Jax/OC *Interracial Coupling Alert*
1. Chapter 1

Unthinkable

Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OCs!

Hey everyone, This is my very first Sons of Anarchy story. I've had this idea for a while now, but have just never written it down until now. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. So here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You lying sack of shit!" With each word, Arielle threw an article of men's clothing.<p>

"Baby, I'm not lying!" The man began picking up his clothes.

"Get out Mike!" She shouts, continuing to throw clothes in his direction.

"Baby, I don't know that girl!" He said.

She ignored him and kept emptying the drawers. "I can't believe I put up with your shit!" she mumbled to herself.

Mike walks over towards the livid Arielle. "Babe-"

"Don't touch me!" She hissed.

"Arielle, let me explain!" He pleads.

She quickly tuns around to look into his eyes. "Explain? What's there to explain?! You cheated Mike! I saw it all with my own two eyes."

"For the last time, I don't know her!" He yelled back.

"Oh you don't?" She walked out of the bedroom they shared and down the hall to her office. She opened one of the drawers and began searching.

"What are you doing?"

She pulls out a tan folder and tosses it onto the desk. The folder opened and revealed the contents inside. Pictures, Papers with Text Messages, Credit Card bills and a phone bill. "You don't know her? You've never gotten me anything from Nordstrom or even Tiffany's. Shit, I'm lucky if I get you to stop at the store to get me ginger ale."

He looked at the papers; the pictures of him with his mistress. He was caught.

Arielle pulled off a ring on her ring finger and threw it into his chest. "I'm done, Mike. You need to get your shit and leave my house."

"Baby, I'm sorry." He pleads.

The sound her cellphone going off perks her ears. She walks past her ex-fiance then heads straight to the kitchen where she left her phone on the counter. The number that popped up wasn't one she recognized.

"Hello?" She greeted, taking any sign of anger out of her voice.

"May I speak to Arielle McCoy?"A man asked.

"This is she," She hesitated. "May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Doctor Peters from ST. Thomas Hospital. I'm calling in regard to your mother, Diane McCoy."

Her heart dropped lower and lower as the doctor explained what was happening. Her mother had a serious stroke and hit her head hard when she fell. They had to put her into a coma due to bleeding. The tears began to surface, blocking her vision.

"My sister?! Is my sister at the hospital or is she still in school?" She asked.

"She's here with a family friend named Gemma Teller."

Arielle froze. She hadn't seen nor heard from here in over ten years. Then again she was trying to make her hometown a distant memory, which didn't work. Home is Home. She did write a letter to her mom and occasionally sends a post card to her younger sister whenever she goes on vacation but that was to assure that she was fine.

"Ms. McCoy?"

The sound of the doctor's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She finally said.

They exchange goodbyes and she hangs up her phone. She sits in one of the dining chairs and the tears continued. She burried her head into her hands. It was all too much to take in for her.

"Ari!" Mike walked into the kitchen to see Ari crying into her hands. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Baby, I'm here for you." He bends down and embraces her. "It's going to be okay?"

She pushed him away. "It's not going to be okay. First, this whole thing with you cheating and now my mom is in the hospital."

"Baby-"

"You lost the privilege to call me 'Baby'. I'm going to go fly to go see my mom, and when I get back you and your shit better be gone!" She said, before grabbing her purse and her car keys. Arielle opened the door to her car, then got it and quickly started it.

It's been a while since she's been in Charming. Guess it was time for her to make her appearance for the first time in 12 years.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_"Arielle!"_

_She lifted her head so fast, she hit her head on the hood of her car. She rubbed the top of her head and walked into her house. Her mom was standing in the kitchen with a paper bag in her hand._

_"Can you bring this to Gemma?"_

_"Yeah." Arielle took the bag from her mothers hands._

_"And Arielle?"_

_Her daughter turned back to her._

_"I know this car thing is a phase, but you'll never get a boy covered in car grease."_

_"What can I say mom, I love cars." She said, before stepping out the back door. Gemma didn't live too far from them; it was a short walking distance._

_Gemma is close friends with Diane. It's been that way since Arielle was very little. Diane use to watch Gemma's sons a lot when Gemma had errands to do from the Sons. So Gemma and her family treat them Diane and her children like family._

_Arielle walked onto the porch of the home. She gives a knock on the door. "Gemma?"_

_"Doors' unlocked baby girl." Gemma yelled from another room._

_She opens the door to the home._

_"I'm in here, Arielle." Gemma yelled._

_Arielle followed the voice into the kitchen. "Hi, Gemma."_

_"Hey, how are you baby girl?"_

_"I'm good and yourself?"_

_"I'm as good as I'm gonna get." Gemma said with a chuckle. She eyed the bag in Arielle's hand. "What do you got there?"_

_Arielle looked at the bag. "My mom sent me to drop this off to you." She hands the bag to the woman._

_Gemma looks into the bag and smiles. "Tell her I said thank you for fixing it."_

_"No problem." She turns to leave and bumps into the chest that belonged to Gemma's son and one of her best friends. She looks at him and smirks. "Hi, Jackie."_

_"Hi Arnold." He replied playfully._

_She gave him a playful glare and tries to move past him. He kept purposely blocking her in the kitchen._

_"Come on, Jax!" Arielle said, giving up. Gemma chuckles at the situation._

_"What are you doing right now?" He asked._

_"About to head home and continue working on my car," She said._

_"Let me walk you home." He offered._

_Arielle's eye narrows. They both know it's not really a good look for a African American girl and a Caucasian boy to be walking together in public."Fine." She finally said._

_He moved out of her way, and followed her out the front door. The two began walking and it was silent at first. It was weird for her to be walking around with Jax in public. Yeah, they're best friends but that's private._

_"How's your car coming?" He asked, breaking the silence._

_"Good, the transmission is shot." She answered._

_"Bring it down to the shop." Jax suggest._

_She protested. "I can do it myself; it shouldn't be that hard."_

_"I've never met a girl who is more obsessed about car than you." He said._

_She chuckles."I'm not like most girls Jax, and you should know that."_

_"And that's what I like about you."_

_She gazed into his blue eyes. Those eyes make her melt every time she looks into them. They were weren't a normal blue, it was like an icy blue. Either way, they were gorgeous. The sound of a car pulls up; inside were her two friends._

_"Ari!" The sound of her friend, Mickey, causes her to turn her eyes away from the gorgeous view. "There's a race tonight, you wanna come?"_

_She smiles and gives a nod. "Yeah, I have to go home and get ready first." She was wearing a tank top and jeans, which were both covered with car juices._

_"We'll bring you." Mickey said._

_Arielle looks up at Jax, who gives her a nod._

_"Go ahead." He said._

_"I'll see you around." She said, walking towards the mustang. She gets into the passenger seat and they pull away._

_"Isn't that the lead of the Sons son?" Her other friend, Lara, asked._

_"Yeah, he was just walking me home." Arielle said._

_"Better be careful." Mickey warned._

_"I know."_

_"Can't be liking white boys; might just cause something." Lara adds._

_"Don't worry." Arielle said. She gives a small sigh and looks out the window. "Not like he feels the same anyways."_


	2. Chapter 2

Unthinkable

Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OCs!

Hey everyone...

Wow I wasn't expecting for the Follows/Favorites to come as quickly as they did. Lol. I would also like to thank those who reviewed and I'd like to thank those who Favorited/followed the story. It's really appreciated. Also, You guys should def go watch 'Unthinkable' by Alicia Keys. That is my inspiration for this story, well at least the teenage years. If you aren't in R&B nor Alicia keys, just watch the video because I enjoy it and it'll probably give you an idea what I'm going for when it comes to this story. Anyways...I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it, and please leave a review. Remember 'Reviews are a girls best friend'.

* * *

><p>Gemma stood in the doorway watching the young Jasmine. She hasn't moved since she's gotten there. It's sad to see Jasmine, let alone anyone, in this type of situation. The doctor informed them that they did get a hold of Arielle. No one has seen her since she was 17 years old. Gemma couldn't help but wonder what she looked like after 12 years.<p>

"Have you heard anything from Ari?" Jasmine asked, knocking Gemma out of her thoughts.

"Nope, and the doctor called hours ago."

"Figures she wouldn't come." Jasmine glanced back her mom.

"She'll be here." Gemma assured.

"It's Arielle, and she's not going to show up." Jasmine almost hissed.

Gemma lets out a sigh and rubs the young girls back.

* * *

><p>Arielle's phone went off, and she looked at the ID.<p>

"Did you get that car for me?" She asked, answering her phone.

"Yeah, you should be able to pick it up when you get down there." A female voice replied.

"Alright, thanks Kay." She said, as she made her way off the plane. "I forgot my laptop so I can't necessarily do any work while I'm here but keep me updated. You and Sean are in anything goes wrong, call me immediately if you can't fix it."

"Why do you have to put Sean in charge too? You know he's lazy as hell."

"Fuck you." A male voice said from the background.

"I put both of you in charge because I trust both of you to make sure everything goes smoothly as usual. " Arielle informed. "You know who might be getting out soon, so if he calls let him know I'll give him a call when I can."

"Don't worry Arielle, I got this under control" Kayla said.

"I know you do, and I trust you." She said, running into the closing elevator.

"Just focus on your mom while you're there."

"I will trust me." She said. They exchange goodbyes and once the elevator stops, she runs straight for the rental place.

{_}

Arielle walked into St. Thomas Hospital. She headed straight for the help desk, which sat a young lady with Auburn hair.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm looking for Diane Atkins." Arielle said, trying to catch her breath.

The woman looked at her then started typing on her computer. "She's on the third floor in room three fifteen. I have to let you know that visiting hours are almost over."

"Thanks." Arielle jogged straight for the elevator, and continuously pressed the three button. The doors closed and she taps her food impatiently. She watches as each light lights up when they hit a new floor. The machine comes to a stop and opens, letting her out. Arielle glances at the rooms numbers. She spots a doctor standing outside a room with a teenager with light brown skin and a fair skinned woman with dark hair and blond highlights.

"Jasmine!" She calls. The teen looks over. She looked confused then her eyes narrow.

"Arielle?" The two ran to each other then embraced each other. It's been a while since they'd seen each other.

The two pulled apart and Arielle's eyes go to Gemma. She walks over and hugs her. She wasn't the same 17 year old girl that Gemma use to know.

Arielle looked at the doctor and pulled away. "Anything new?"

"As I was telling Mrs. Teller and your sister, we stopped the bleeding and all we can do is monitor her."

"Thanks." Arielle looked inside the room. Her mom was hooked up to a bunch of machines but looked so at peace. She walked in, and her tears started to appear again. She never thought she'd see her mother like this. She reaches for her hand and holds it tight. "Hi Mom. It's me, Arielle."

"Visiting hours are over ma'am." The nurse said.

Arielle kissed the top of Diane's hand then pressed her lips on her forehead. She let go then wiped her fallen tears and left the room.

"Why don't you girl come to my house for a bit to catch up?"

The sisters give a nod and leave the hospital.

* * *

><p>Gemma placed a cup of coffee in front of Arielle.<p>

"Thank you , Gemma."

"You look good, baby girl." Gemma said, taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks, and you look great too." She retorts, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So where have you been?" Jasmine asked.

Arielle looks down at her coffee then back at her sister. "I settled in Miami. Opened up a few businesses down there."

"That's good to hear." Gemma said.

The three continued to talk about her businesses and her life down in Florida. The sound of men talking outside perked their ears.

"Boys are here." Gemma chimed.

Arielle look a sip of her coffee. After all these years, she's wondered what Jax looked like. She wrote him a letter a year after she left. Sadly, she never got the courage to send it. She thought maybe he'd forgot about her and went to Tara as he usually does. He was probably better off without her anyways.

"Gem, Who's car is parked outside?" A familiar voiced asked.

In walked Clay with Opie and Chibs not too far behind him.

"Look who's back?" Gemma said, pointing at Arielle.

"Arielle?" Opie questioned. She gives him a nod and smiles.

"Looks like baby girl grew up." Clay said. She gave each of them a small hug. "Sorry to hear about your mom."

Arielle sighed. "Thanks, I know she'll pull 's a strong woman." She said. "We should probably get going. I need to make stop to get clothes since I left for the airport that I didn't pack a thing."

"If you need anything, just call me or stop by the shop." Gemma said.

"Will do."

She and Jasmine made their way to the front door. Just as she walked out, she walked into broad chest. She looked up to see the same icy blue eyes she left long ago.

"Arielle?"

"Hi, Jax." She said, softly.

"It's been a while." The two hug for long moment before pulling apart. They look at each other for a brief second. Each of them amazed and happy to see the other.

"Ari?" The sound of her sister knocks her out of the trance.

"I-I need to get going. Have to get to the store before it closes." She said, before squeezing past him before it got anymore awkward. Once she got to her car, she turned to look back at him. "He looks great."

"What?"

"Nothing just a thought." The two get into the car, and drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Unthinkable

Chapter 3

I own nothing but my OCs!

Hey everyone...

Thanks for those who recently favorite/followed/reviewed my story. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it, and please leave a review. Remember 'Reviews are a girls best friend'.

* * *

><p>"Nothing has changed."Arielle said, walking into her mom's home. It still had the same layout and furnishings since she was a teenager.<p>

"You know mom, she hates change." Jasmine said, closing the front door.

The sisters placed the target bags onto the small table. Each bag filled with clothes, toiletries, and food.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Jasmine shrugs. "I was hoping to just order out."

"Yeah, go ahead and order. I'm just going to get settled." Arielle grabs her bags and heads to her room. She tuns on the light; everything was still the same. Her baby blue comforter neatly covers her bed; her desk neatly organized with her shelves of dolls that her mom got her when she was little. A smile creeps onto her lips. It truly felt like home.

She places the bags on the bed, and sits at the desk. She opens the first drawer closest to the top. Inside is loose papers in a neat pile. The paper consisted of observations, shopping list, to do list, and sketches all for her car. She truly loved her car; it was her baby. She places the papers on top of the desk, and looks inside the next drawer. Inside is a stack of photos taken with a Polaroid and a disposable. She gently grabs the pile and flips through them. It was pictures of her and her friends. It was some good times. She stops at a picture of her with Opie and Jax; they were all completely intoxicated. Jax's arms dangled over Arielle's shoulders while Arielle had a smug grin on her face and Opie crouched down at Arielle's feet. She was wearing Jax's sweatshirt, which looked like a dress on her. Everyone had their middle fingers raised.

Arielle chuckles to her self and moves onto the next photo. It consists of her sitting on Jax's lap, and she looks as she she had been giggling before the photo was taken. Jax had his lips pressed against her cheek, and his blue eyes caught in the flash of the camera. Arielle places the other photos onto the desk and looked at the last two pictures.

"Arielle, What do you want?" Jasmine asked, standing in the doorway with the phone resting on her shoulder.

Arielle looks away from the photos and into her sisters brown eyes. "Um..Chicken Parm with Ziti noodles and extra cheese."

"Are we doing a pick up?"

Arielle gives a nod before looking back at the two pictures.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

"Come one Mickey, Come with me!" Arielle begs, sitting at her desk.

"Arielle, Do you not realize it's dangerous for us to be hanging with white guys." She answers.

Arielle plops onto her blue comforter next to her best friend. "I know but maybe we'll get too drunk to even notice. Besides we're going to the lake, where no one guys at this time of night."

Mickey glances back at her friend, and rolls her eyes. "Fine, but this will be the only time."

{_}

Opie dangles the bottle of Jack Daniels. "One more shot?"

"Op, I can't." Arielle slurs.

"Arielle, we should get going; it's really late." Mickey grabbed her sweatshirt from the ground.

"Jax said he has something to talk to me about, and I don't know how long it's going to be." Arielle informs.

"I can take you home." Opie offers.

Mickey looks at Opie then Arielle. " Just call me tomorrow, Ari." She and Opie walked towards his bike.

Arielle watched as Opie and Mickey walked off. She was greeted to a set of arms wrapped around her waist. The set of arms spun her body, causing her to let out a burst of laughter. "Jax, What'd you need to talk about?"

The two sat on the ground, and he gives a sigh. "It's Tara."

"Alright, what'd you do?" She asks.

He looked at her in total shock."Why do you think I did something?"

She gives a small shrug. "Usually when it has to do with Tara, it's usually you pissing her off and I give you advice on how to get your girlfriend back." She answers.

"No, She's pissed me off this time. We broke up a couple days ago, and she's already flirting it up with another guy."

Arielle chuckles.

"What so funny?"

"You guys aren't together, Jax. So you can't get pissed at her for flirting with another guy. That's like me getting pissed because you're with Tara."

Jax looked at her while her eyes just go wide. "What?"

Did she just confess her feelings towards Jax? She quickly got up. "Nothing, I'm going to head home."

She walks straight for her blue dodger, and opens the door. A hand wraps around her forearm, causing her to pause.

"We need to talk about this."

She finally turns to look up at Jax. "There's nothing to talk about; forget I even mentioned it."

"No, Why didn't you tell me?" His blue eyes turned serious.

She looks away for a moment and scoffs. "Jax if you haven't noticed we're apart of two different worlds. I'm black and you're white; It could never be."

A river of tears streaming down her cheek. Jax looks down at her and wipes her tears. They look into each others eyes, and without them realizing it, they gravitate towards each other. Their lips touch for the first time. Arielle's hand cups the side of his face as she pulls him closer. For some reason, it felt right for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Unthinkable

Chapter 4

I own nothing but my OCs!

Hey everyone...

I would like to apologize for this chapter being wicked short but I was too excited about this next chapter and I couldn't wait to get it up. I have a love hate feeling about this chapter and I would really love to hear what you guys think of this chapter in particular. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it, and please leave a review. Remember 'Reviews are a girls best friend'.

* * *

><p>The sound of something tap the window wakes a sleeping Arielle. She grabs her phone, and it's 2am. She lets out a groan and turns over in her bed. She closes her eyes, and the tapping continues. She lets out a loud groan, and tosses the covers. She wipes her eyes to see Jax standing at her window. She tilts her head in confusion, and walks over to the window. She opens the window and wipes her eyes one more time.<p>

"You know we're not teenagers anymore, right?" She said, trying to focus her eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to see you; I wanted to catch up after old times." He said, flashing his smile.

She turned to look at the time, then back at him. "Fine, let me get a sweatshirt."

"Just put mine on." He said. She smiled and grabbed her house keys. He helps her out of the window, and they walk towards his bike.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks, taking his spare helmet.

"You'll see." The two get onto the motorcycle, and they were off. The small town looked so at peace at 2 am. She rests her head onto his shoulder, and he grins.

{_}

They come to a stop at the old lake where they use to hang out.

"I haven't been here in a while." She says, walking towards the water.

"I come here every now and again to think."

She looks out at the water, and the moon hits it just right. On the other side of the lake there was a couple. They could be no older than eighteen years old. They were cuddled up in each others arms and kissing each other. The girl was black and guy was white. Arielle couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"So, What have you been up to Arielle?" Jax asks.

She turned to see him sitting down on the ground. She gives a shrug. "Well, Jackson, I've started a few businesses of my own." She sat down next to him.

"So you're a business woman now? I would've thought you would've been still street racing." He said.

"I still do every so often. I could never let that part of my life go." She answers. "What about you, Jax? I heard you're VP now for the Sons."

He smiles. "I am. I also have a little boy of my own."

She looked over at him. "You have a child?"

He nods. "Yeah, his name is Abel."

"Congrats to you and Tara." She said, trying to fake a smile. _Damn!_ She thought to herself.

He looks down. "I didn't have him with Tara. It was with my ex wife, Wendy." He said.

"Oh, well so you guys have joint custody?"

He shakes his head. "I have full custody. To be honest, I don't know where she is but that was a few years ago."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that your marriage didn't work out." She said, trying to hide her smile. Mr. Jackson Teller was on the market!

"It's fine."

She looks back at the gleaming waters. "If it helps, I just broke off my engagement to a guy I've been with for almost six years."

He looks over at her. "I'm sorry to hear about that." He said, also trying to hide his smile. The two sat in silence as they look at the couple across the way. They look so in love and care-free about what the world thinks. "That could've been us."

She turns to looks at him, and shakes her head. "Jax, as I told you twelve years ago, it could've never happened. If we were like them in the past, we would've caused a war and the last thing this town needed was a war."

"Well you also didn't stay long enough to even give it a shot. I mean that night-"

"...was a mistake." She finished.

He looks at her confused. "No it wasn't." He snapped.

"It was! You were drunk and pissed off about your girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend at the time, was flirting with another guy." She said.

Jax shrugs. "So..."

"So...We were both drunk, and emotions were high between the two of us. So having sex in the backseat of my car didn't help." She argued.

"And you leaving in the middle of the night didn't' help either!" He fought back.

"I had my reasons why I left." She said.

"And those reasons are a secret, huh? I thought catching up with you would bring us closer again, but I guess. I was wrong." He said, sharply. He gets up, and starts walking towards his bike.

Arielle gets off the ground and follows him."The best thing for me to do was leave, Jax."

"And what could possibly be the best reason for you to leave?!" He yelled.

She looks up at him then looks away. "I don't think I can tell you."

"Just what I thought, there wasn't a reason. You left for your own selfish reason and didn't care what the ones around you thought about it." He hissed.

Tears start to flow down her light brown cheek. His piercing blue eyes were frightening her, which was something Arielle wasn't use to. She was use to the soft blue eyes that would make her panties drop. "That's not true!" She cried.

"Then what is the truth!" He yelled.

"I was pregnant!" She yelled back. "I was seventeen and I was pregnant with your kid!"

_To Be Continued!_

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Unthinkable

Chapter 5

I own nothing but my OCs!

Hey everyone...

I would like to thank you guys for the reviews for the last chapter. Usually when I ask for something like that, I usually just get crickets so it's really appreciated. I was also trying to update this chapter before American Horror Story came on for 10 o'clock. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it, and please leave a review. Remember 'Reviews are a girls best friend'.

* * *

><p>The two stood there in silence. Tears streaming down Arielle's cheek as she looks at the ground. She finally told someone about something she kept hidden for so long. It wasn't because she was ashamed, it was for the child's safety.<p>

She finally looks up at Jax, and his expression is unreadable. Was he angry? Was he happy? Did he want to hit a wall? Usually she could get sense of his emotion but not at the moment. He just stared at his bike, lost in his own thoughts.

Arielle broke the silence. "I was scared, Jax. I didn't know how people would react nor treat me if they found out about my pregnancy. So I decided that I was going to pack my stuff and leave the night I found out."

He finally looked at her. His eyes have yet to soften up, instead remains cold. She looked away, and gave a small sigh. She didn't know what to do, nor what to say anymore. It wasn't easy talking to him like this.

"This is what I was afraid of." She moved past him, and started walking to the main road. She hugged his sweatshirt in comfort as she walked down silent road. With her luck, she would leave her cellphone in her room. So calling a cab or someone to come get her was out of the question. A gust of wind sweeps through and makes it way through the fabric of the sweatpants she's wearing. She noticed the wind was caused from a motorcycle driving by.

A sensation sweeps through her body, and she shakes her head. She wipes hear tears with the side of her hand, and looks at long road ahead of her.

* * *

><p>By the time Arielle reached the house, the sun starts to peak from the horizon. It was most likely almost six in the morning. Only good thing about the walk, it gave her time to think. Jax will come to her when he's ready to talk about it. Knowing Jax, who knows how long that could be.<p>

She stepped onto the porch of her house and unlocked the door. The house was dark and quiet; Jasmine must be still sleeping. Arielle walks down the thin hallway of the home and stops at Jasmine's door. She slowly opens it, and there was Jasmine snuggled up with her blanket on the full size bed.

She walks over and softly shakes her. Her puffy eyes meet Jasmine's sleepy eyes.

"Are you going to school today?" Arielle asks, trying to hide the breakage in her voice.

Jasmine rubs her eyes, and lifts her body up on her elbows. "No, but what's wrong? Is it mom?!"

Arielle shook her head. "No, I told Jax why I left."

Jasmine looked at her sister, and moves over on her bed. "Why did you leave?"

Arielle takes a seat on the bed, and the tears start to emerge once more. "I was pregnant with his child. I didn't want mom to find out nor anyone for tha matter."

Jasmine's eyes go wide, and she fully sits up in her bed. "You were pregnant?"

Arielle gives a nod as she wiped her tears.

"Did you get an abortion?"

Arielle looks at her sister horrified. "No!"

"Then what happened to my nephew or niece?" Jasmine asked, hugging her legs to her chest.

"I kept him. I wanted to give him to a nice family that could give him everything he needs that I couldn't give. I found him the perfect couple but then I started reading articles about how some of these parents treat their new adopted kids..." She took a deep breath. "Then the day he was born, I asked if I could say goodbye to him even though it wasn't apart of the agreement. When I held him, he grinned at me and opened his eyes. That's when I decided, I couldn't give him up."

Jasmine wiped her small tears, and rubbed her sisters back. "What's his name?"

"Connor Jackson Teller, but he likes the name CJ." Arielle answers with a small smile.

"When do I get to meet him? Does he even know I exist?"

Arielle gives a chuckle. "Yeah, he knows you and mom exist. He's seen a picture of mom and you, but you were only a baby." She said. "He also knows about Jax and that He's his father."

"Well, When do I get to meet my nephew?" Jasmine asked, in excitement. The thought of being able to boss around someone for the first time in her life kind of gave her something to look forward to.

"Well, He's in boarding school and they get out in a week or two. I'll bring him here to meet his aunt. " She answered. "Hopefully he'll meet his father and grandmothers."

"Can I see a picture of him?"

Arielle gives a nod, and leaves the room for a moment. She returns with her wallet, and pulls out a small picture. It was Arielle and a small olive-skinned boy with curly brown hair. His smile belonged to Arielle, but his bright blue eyes were Jax.

"He looks like a cross between you and Jax." Jasmine said, looking at the picture. "Why send him to boarding school?"

Arielle's grin fades, then she looks at the ground."It's for his own safety."

* * *

><p>To be completely honest with you guys, I blanked on how I was going to have Jax react to it. I just couldn't come up with anyway better than that, so I'm sorry if you expected something different. I'm also sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer and filled with drama! Anyways, remember..."Reviews Are A Girl's Best Friend!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Unthinkable

Chapter 6

I own nothing but my OCs!

You guys are probably wondering why I'm updating everyday. Yeah, sadly, my social life is non existent and I have time to update most of my stories. Also today is my day off from work, which is another reason I'm updating. I'm also working on the next chapter. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing for you guys... Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it, and please leave a review. Remember 'Reviews are a girls best friend'.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

"Jose, I don't think he's here."

The tan-colored man looks away from his female company and looks at the two guys sitting across from him.

"He's here." He finally said.

"We've scoped the house for a week and a half now. Only two girls are coming in and out the house. "

"One is a teenager, and the other is a grown woman." The other guy adds.

"We tracked his phone and it says King is here." Jose informs, trying to keep his cool.

"Boss-"

The leader slams his fist on the desk top, causing the two goons to jump in their seats. "He's here! I've spent months tracking this motherfucker down and I know he's here!"

The two fell silent, looking down at their feet.

"I sent you fucks to go find him and bring King to me. I want him here!"

"Maybe the older woman is his wife or girlfriend?" The woman said, caressing his back.

The goons look at her then at their boss.

"Maybe." He said, nodding his head. "Why can't you guys think like her?!"

The two men glare at the woman.

"Get the woman, she might lead us right to him"

"Okay Jose." The two men rise, and leave the office.

* * *

><p>Jax's POV (3rd Person)<p>

Almost two weeks has past and he still hasn't talked to Arielle. It's as if they were both avoiding each other. He was keeping busy with the Sons and Abel. Every time he was with his son, he couldn't help but find his mind wondering back to that night. The idea of Arielle having his child blows his mind. Was it a boy or girl? Did she even keep it? Was the baby even alive? He also found him wondering if the baby would've been his. She wasn't the type to sleep around, and as far as he knew she'd only been with one other guy. Problem with that was the two split before they had sex that night. Arielle wasn't a crow-eater; she was different from the girls he knows. He wants the answers to his questions but he wasn't sure how to come about it.

"Jax?"

The sound of Opie's voice knocks Jax out of his inner thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You okay? You haven't been yourself lately." He said, taking a seat next to his best friend at the bar.

Jax lies. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

Jax gives a nod," Yea"

"Jax?" Gemma calls from the office doorway.

He looks over at his mother, who jerks her head towards the office. He gets up from the bar stool and enters the office. The door closes behind him and Gemma sits at the corner of the desk.

"What's wrong, son?" She asks.

"Nothing; Why do you ask?"

"One day you're happy about Arielle coming home, and the next you two are avoiding each other like the plague. What happened between you two?"

He sits back in his seat and gives a sigh. "She told me something I wasn't expecting to hear." He answers.

"Like what? She's engaged?"

He shook his head. "She broke that off but that's not what has me feeling like this..."

Gemma crosses her arms, and shifts her position. "Then what did she say?"

"She told me the reason why she left." He said.

"Which is?"

He sighs and glances into his mother's eyes. "She was pregnant with my kid."

Gemma looked at her son, and didn't know what to say. "Wouldn't you guys have to have sex?"

"We did in the back of her car years ago." He said.

Gemma hopped off the side of the desk and grabs her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, getting up from his seat.

"I'm calling her." She said, dialing the house number. She places the earpiece to hear ear.

"Mom, Don't." He pleads.

"Hey Jasmine, is your sister there?" Gemma said into the phone. Jax stares at his mom as she talks to Jasmine. "Oh she left for Miami for a few days? When you talk to her, can you tell her to give me a call."

Gemma closes her phone and looks at Jax. "When did it happen?"

"When we were teenagers at the Lake; we were both drunk." He answers.

"Did she keep it? Did she kill it?"

"I don't know." He said, looking down at his mother.

"You didn't think to ask these questions, Jax?"

"I didn't know what to say." He argues back. "I was shocked by it. So many thoughts went through my mind. I didn't know how to react to it. I want to ask her but I-I don't know."

Gemma gives a sigh, and starts rubbing her son's back."Look no matter what, it needs to be addressed. I just hope you make the right choices in this situation."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>Arielle's POV (3rd Person)<p>

Today was the day Arielle gets to pick up her son from school for the summer. Last time she got to see him was in March for his spring break. They decided to spend that whole week in Puerto Rico.

Arielle pulls up to the sidewalk and smiles when she sees her son in the distance. He was standing there with a girl that's his height, maybe a tad shorter. The two were smiling and laughing. Arielle got out of the car, and a horn honks at her. She shoots the driver a glare before continuing to walk over to CJ. She smiles and hugs her son from the side.

"CJ, I missed you so much." She said.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." He said in a small whisper.

She looks over at the young girl and smiles. "Who's this beautiful young lady?"

"Mom this is Melissa; Melissa this is my mom who was just leaving to go in the car." He said.

"Alright, it seems that my mom wants me to go." She said, grabbing his duffle bag. "It was nice to meet you, Melissa."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Teller." The young girl retorts.

As she walks away, she smirks at what Melissa called her. Mrs. Teller; it had a nice ring to it. She shakes her head and opens the trunk to her 2008 Ford Mustang. She places the bag into the trunk and the horn beeps once again. Her expression changes to annoyed.

The closes the trunk and walks over to the driver's window.

The man rolls down his window. "Lady, this the quick pick up zone. You need hurry up and get your kid and move." He barks.

"Look here you fat fuck-"

"Mom," Connor calls from the passenger side.

She looks over at her son and smiles. Her eyes move back to the driver and her jaw tightens. "Honk your horn at me again, and I'll smash your head into the windshield; Got it?"

He continuously nods his head in fear.

"Now you have a nice day, sir." With that she walks back to her car. She turns the keys and drives off. "So who's this Melissa girl?"

"Just someone who likes me." He answers.

"Do you like her back?" She asks, taking a quick looks at him.

CJ shrugs. "She's cool."

She looks back at the road. "Don't play with her emotions."

"I'm not, but I'm leaving my options open." He said.

Arielle scoffs. "My son is a player? You're only twelve, CJ."

"Come on, Mom. I can't help that girls like the way I love."

She laughs. "Yes, you're a handsome young man but I want you to focus on school and get good grades. I'm not paying a lot of money for you to become a player."

"I know." He looks out the window as the trees past by.

"Besides, I should be the only girl in your life." She said, scuffing up his curly brown hair.

"Of course, Your my mom." He said.

"And you're still the man of my life. I'm so happy to have my little prince back with me for the summer." She said.

"So what vacation are we going on this year? Hawaii? Canada? Puerto Rico? I was thinking maybe we can go to France."

She looks over at him. "Why there?"

"I did a project on France and it seems really cool."

She gives a sigh, and looks at the road ahead. "I was thinking we can go to California."

"What's there?"

"Your grandmothers, your aunt, and your father." She said.

CJ looks at his mom with a shocked eyes. "Really? I get to see my dad?"

She gives a nod.

"Wow, I need to figure out what I'm going to say. Maybe we can talk about motorcycles or something."

Arielle chuckles. "How about we go home and pack first since we leave tomorrow morning." She said.

"What's he like now?" He asked.

She shrugs. "He's something." She said. She glances over at her son to see a smile plastered on his face. "But I can guarantee he's going to be happy to see you."

"You think so?"

She gives a nod. "Your aunt can't wait to meet you, either."

"Cool."

Just then Arielle's phone began going off in her purse. She reaches in and pulls it out. Jasmine's name pops onto the screen. "Hey Jasmine, is everything okay?"

_"Yeah, but Gemma is looking for you." _

Arielle's eyes go wide. Usually when Gemma goes looking for someone, it's usually not a good thing. "Did she tell you why?"

_"Nope, but you should probably give her a call."_

"I'll just see her when I get back tomorrow." Arielle said.

_"Alright," _The two exchange goodbyes and she hangs up her phone. Her phone starts to ring again, and this time it was Sean's name that appears.

"Hey Sean." She greets.

"Tell Uncle Sean, I said hi."

"CJ says hi. " She relays.

_"You got a minute?" _

"Yeah, what's up?" She asks.

"_It's Kayla."_

"What about her?" She asks, looking over at her son. He looked too wrapped up in his cellphone.

"_She thinks she's you and I think she might be planing to take your spot." _

"What makes you think that?"

_"I heard her say it; She might take you out." _

Arielle looks over at her son for a moment, and frown appears on her face. "Watch her for me, and if it proceeds just give me a call."

_"Will do, King."_

"There's only room for one person in this empire and I'll be damned if she tries to take it from me."


	7. Chapter 7

Unthinkable

Chapter 7

I own nothing but my OCs!

Thanks for the reviews you guys. I decided to make this chapter all about CJ with a dash of Jax and Arielle because I'm pretty sure you guys are very anxious to find out how Jax reacts to meeting his 12 year old son. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it, and please leave a review. Remember 'Reviews are a girls best friend'.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

Arielle sat on the examining table waiting for the doctor. It's her last check up of her pregnancy and she's feeling bittersweet about it. As her pregnancy went along, she watched this little being grow inside of her. She's built a small attachment and everything. Sadly she knew she couldn't take care of the baby at almost eighteen years old. Of course she has money put away but she doesn't know a thing about raising a child.

She felt a small pain in her side, which made her wince.

The door opens and in comes the doctor. "The baby is nice and healthy and might be here any day now."

"Yeah, and how will I know when the baby is coming?"

"You might start feeling discomfort and pain, which will most likely follow with your water breaking." He answered, writing on his clipboard. As she rubbed her stomach, she felt something weird. It felt as though something popped inside of her.

"Doctor?"

He looks up at her, and pain sweeps her face. He places his clipboard on the table, and starts to check her out. "Arielle, I think you're about to go into labor."

"What?!"

"I'm going to have you go up to the hospital-"

Arielle cut him off. "The Davidsons aren't in even here."

"Well that baby is on his way and is going to come with or without them here." The doctor said.

{_}

"This hurts!" Arielle cries, gripping onto the side of the bed.

"The head is right there, Arielle; Just give us one big push."

She gives a nod, and starts to push. "Ah!" She screams. The sound of a baby's cry sweeps the room, and Arielle lays back in the bed. A sense of sadness sweeps over her as she watches the nurses clean off the baby.

"Bring the baby out." The doctor orders.

"Wait!"

The doctor looks over at a tired Arielle. Her eyes were on the crying baby.

"Can I say goodbye?" Arielle asks.

"I don't think that's a-"

She cuts her off. "Please?" She pleads.

The doctor looks into her pleading eyes and sighs. The doctor lifts the newly wrapped baby, and places him into his biological mother's arms.

Arielle looks down at the small baby and starts to rock him. A small smile appears on the baby boy's face, which makes Arielle grin. He slowly opens his eyes, and it revealed it's bright blue eyes. "I can't."

"What?"

Arielle looks up at the doctor. "Tell the Davidsons 'I'm sorry'." She looked back at the blue eyes, and smiled. "I'm keeping my son, Connor Jackson Teller."

End of the Flashback

* * *

><p>Arielle and CJ are on their way back to Charming from the airport. Arielle grabs her cellphone and dials Gemma's number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gemma. Are you at home?" Arielle asks.

"Yeah, but I was about to leave."

"Stay there," She hangs up her phone and places it back in her purse. She looks over at CJ, who's sleeping in the passenger seat. She gives a small smile and continues to drive down the highway.

After an hour and a half of driving, she pulls in front of Gemma's home. She looked to see only Gemma's car was parked otuside. CJ is still sleeping in his chair. She gives him a kiss on the forehead, and exits the car. She walks up the porch of the home.

The door swings open and there was Gemma. "How long did you expect me to wait here?"

"I'm sorry, but I heard you were looking for me and if it's the conversation I think it's about, we can't it have over the phone." She said.

Gemma sighs, and opens the door. Arielle walks in and sits down on the couch. Gemma sits in the chair adjacent to her and crosses her arms. "Is it true?" Gemma asks.

Arielle sighs, the nods her head. "Yeah, but before I get my ass handed to me, I was scared to tell anyone including Jax. I was scared of being judged and looked down upon. I wrote him a letter years ago about the news but I couldn't get myself to send it. There isn't a day that I didn't want to pick up the phone and tell him but something kept holding me back. I guess it was the thought of him being better off without him knowing and possibly being married to Tara."

Gemma looks at Arielle for a long while. "Well did you keep the baby?"

Arielle gives a small nod, and gets up. She leaves the house for a moment to return with an awake CJ. Gemma turns and looks at CJ. "Cj, this is your grandmother Gemma; Gemma this is your grandson Connor Jackson Teller."

Gemma looked speechless. The similarities between the young boy and Jax is crazy. Connor looked like younger version of Jax minus the olive skin and curly brown hair. "Come here." She said to Connor.

Connor looks up at his mom, who gives him an assuring nod. He walks over to Gemma, who embraces him into a hug.

Gemma pulls away and cups his face with her hand. "It's crazy how much you look like Jax."

"Tell me about it."

{_}

Jax walks into the office where Gemma was seated.

"What'd you need to see me about?" He asked, sitting across from his mom.

"I talked to Arielle."She said, crossing her arms.

Jax shifts in his chair, then looks away from his mom.

"She kept the baby." She blurts out.

He makes eye contact with his mom. A feeling of relief calms his nerves.

"He's here with her; He looks almost exactly like you except he's a tad darker than you." She said. "You should definitely go see him, Jax. "

* * *

><p>The sound of a knock causes Arielle to open her eyes. She was watching a movie with Jasmine and Connor. She looks around to see Jasmine sleeping in the love seat and Connor sleeping on the floor. The knocking continues on the front door and she slowly gets up. She walks over to the door and there stood Jax.<p>

"This is probably the wrong time." He started to walk away.

"Jax, we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later." She calls, making him stop. She quickly unlocks the door, and closes it behind her.

"Where is he?" He asked.

She points towards the window, and crosses her arms. "He's wanted to meet you for some time now."

He looks through the living room window to see CJ laying on his side, sleeping. His mom was right, He looks exactly like him and Abel. A sensation of happiness runs through his body. "Were you going to tell me?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"Yes, but I just didn't know how." She answered. "Jax, honestly, after we had sex I realize my feelings for you were real. Then I saw you back with Tara and I thought you were better off with her instead of pregnant me."

"And why would you think that?"

"You were happy with her and I didn't want to take that away from you." She answers. "Tara made you happy."

Jax grips Arielle's shoulders. "You made me happy! When I kissed you that night, I felt something different that I never felt with Tara; It felt right." He said.

Arielle looks up at Jax then looks away shaking her head. "Jax-"

Before she should say another word, Jax smashes his lips against hers. The feeling that was felt years ago emerged in the two of them. He pulled away and looks at her. She pulls him back in and kisses him harder. She feel his tongue graze her bottom lip, trying to gain access. Jax picks her body up, and pins her against the house. Her legs wrap around his body, and she removes his cut. His hands made their way up her t-shirt, feeling on her breast.

She pulls away. "Wait, We can't." She whispered.

"Come on, Arielle."

"Jax, I'm not going to have sex outside of my mom's house. Let's take it in the house. "

He let her go, and she slowly opens the front door and steps in with Jax not too far behind.

"You guys should really work on your whispering skills." Jasmine comments, scaring Arielle.

The feeling of embarrassment hit Arielle. She looks over at her son, who is staring a Jax with a shocked expression. "Connor this is your father; Jax this is your son, Connor."

Connor slowly gets up from his seat, and walks over to Jax. He wraps his arms around him, hugging him. "Nice to meet you dad."

Jax looks over at Arielle, who has a grin plastered on her face. "Nice to meet you too son."


	8. Chapter 8

Unthinkable

Chapter 8

I own nothing but my OCs!

Thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm sorry it's been almost like two weeks since I've update. So much as going on within the past week, and I finally have a free day! I was actually suppose to update on Saturday night, but a family emergency happened and I was kind of too shaken up to finish writing and post this chapter.I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it, and please leave a review. Remember 'Reviews are a girls best friend'.

* * *

><p>The sunlight peaks it's way into Arielle's bedroom window. The light flashes in her eyes making her eye lids scrunch up. She flutters her eyes, then turns her body around. There was Jax, who was still asleep. They spent the previous night talking with their son, CJ. Arielle couldn't help but find herself smiling. She could see a small bond building between the two, which was great. The father and son spent almost an hour talking about motorcycles. At first, she was worried about their first encounter. Jax didn't know CJ, and CJ was worried about what to talk about with his dad. Their encounter went better than expected.<p>

She continued to stare at Jax. He has grown up to be a smoking hot, beautiful man. She couldn't help but imaging what CJ will look like when he got presses her lips against his, then slowly pulls away.

An eye slightly opens, revealing the icy blue eye. "Good morning to you too." He groans.

She grins. "Morning, Jackie."

He looks at her, and a smirk appears across his lips. He leans in, and kisses her lips. "We never finished what we started last night or our conversation."

"We didn't." She said.

"We can we finishes those up." He presses his lips against her neck.

"Not while your son is in the room." Arielle said, remembering her son was on the twin sized air mattress located at the foot of her bed.

He pulls away and lifts himself up from the bed. He glances at the floor surrounding the bed. "He's not in here."

She quickly rises from her position and looks at the floor. The air mattress is covered in a blanket, but no CJ underneath. Arielle quickly grabs her cellphone from the night stand. On the screen showed a text message from CJ.

Aunt Jasmine took me to breakfast. Should be back in an hour.

-CJ

Arielle glances at the time she received the message; 7:30. The current time on her alarm clock read 7:45. She looks over at Jax, and smirks. "We have 45 minutes."

"Let's waste no time." He grabs her waste and tackles her to the bed. Her laughter filled the empty room, but went away once Jax smashed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>The front door of the home opens, and in comes CJ with Jasmine behind him.<p>

"We're home!" He yells from the living room.

"In the kitchen." His mom yells back. The two walk into the kitchen, where Arielle was only wearing a tank top with a pair of short and her hair in a top bun. She was sitting on Jax's lap, who was fully dressed, eating a bowl of cereal. CJ sits down in the chair next to his mom and father.

"How was breakfast?" Jax asks.

"Good, he scarfed down two plates of pancakes." Jasmine said, sitting on the counter.

"He's a growing boy. He's the reason I have to go grocery shopping almost every week." Arielle said.

"Hey!" CJ exclaimed.

"Still love you, kid." She pulls him in, and kisses his temple.

"So.." Jasmine starts. "Are you guys a thing?"

Arielle opens her mouth to answer but Jax intervenes.

"Yes we are." He pulls her closer into his body. A small smile appears on the young Cj's lips.

"Jax, we still haven't finished our conversation." She said.

"We will, after I take CJ for the day." Jax answers.

Arielle looks back at Jax, then looks at CJ. "Do you want to spend the day with your dad?"

Cj nods his head. "Yeah!"

"Alright, well that's good because I need to go talk to grandma Gemma." She said, placing a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Why do you need to talk to my mom?" Jax asks.

"I wanna talk business with her." She gets off Jax's lap, and brings the bowl to the sink.

"What business?"

"Girl business, Jax. Possibly expand on one she has, depends on her." Arielle answers,turning on the faucet.

"Fine don't tell me. " Jax pouts, before looking over at his son. "Ready to go?"

CJ nods. "Bye mom!"

"Be safe, please." She yells, as she washes the bowl.

Once the foor door closes, Jasmine looks over at her sister. "So are you guys a thing?"

Arielle sends a small glare her sisters way. "I don't know. "

"Come on, he clearly wants to be with you."

"It's more than what you think." She answers, shutting off the water.

"What could possibly be the reason?" Jasmine asks.

"I'm just worried about not being liked because I'm with him. I don't want people to hate him or dislike him because I'm with him. I don't know if I'm ready for it yet that's why I want to kind of talk it out first."

"Well, Times are different from when you guys first started sleeping with each other. Charming, although it has it's moments, isn't as racist before. They're trying to change that." Jasmine informs.

"I'm gonna go wash up before I meet up with Gemma." With that Arielle, heads straight for the bathroom.

"I'm going over Felicia's house." Jasmine yells from the living room.

"Alright!"

{_}

_Bang Bang Bang_

Arielle looks out the bathroom door to the front door. She stands there for a while, then shrugs her shoulder. She grabs a piece of hair, and places it in between the two hot plates of the flat iron. The iron glides down the strand, transforming the hair to straight. She glances in the mirror at the newly straight strand. She glances down to find the brush, and looks into the mirror to see a man behind her.

"How'd you-" The mysterious man covers her mouth with his gloved hands before she could finish her statement. She screams into the gloves, and glances down at the flat iron. She grabs it from the counter, and pinches his nose with it.

The man let go to hold his nose. She pushes his body away from hers, and runs for the living room. The man comes out and trackles her to the ground. Smashing her body against the wooden table. The table is broken in half. Her squirming body pinned to the ground by his hands. "You're feisty." He said.

She quickly knees him in his manhood, and quickly gets off the floor. She makes a run for the front door. She was greeted by a right hook to the jaw. She stumbles backwards, and looks at the other stranger. Her anger has built up, and she in attack mode. She walks up the stranger and kicks him off the porch, knocking him down a set of steps. Before she could run for her car, a blunt object hits her in the back of her head. She fell to the ground, and her eyes closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Unthinkable

Chapter 9

I own nothing but my OCs!

I know it's been a while, and I know this chapter is wicked short but more is to come! I promise! Also thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Jax steps inside of the clubhouse with CJ not to far behind him. He and CJ spent the beginning half of their day hanging out and getting to know each other. He even introduced him to little Abel.<p>

"My mom here?" He asks, looking at Chibs.

Chibs nods. "In the office."

Jax nods, then heads straight for the office. Inside, Gemma sat behind the desk looking at a set of papers. She looks up to see her son and grandson.

"Hey Jax,"

"Has Arielle come to see you yet?"

Gemma shakes her head. "Nope, why?"

"She said she wanted to see you about something." He answers.

"I haven't seen or talk to her all day." She said.

A worried look appears on Jax's face. He tried getting a hold of her earlier, but she didn't answer. Even CJ tried, and he didn't get an answer. She usually answers his phone calls. "I tried calling her and she didn't answer."

"Where could she be?"

* * *

><p>Arielle sat in a wooden chair with her hands tied behind her back. Her body bruised from the fight she put earlier. She looks at the man, who's been interrogating her.<p>

"I'm gonna ask one more time...Where's King?" He asks.

"And I'm gonna say one more time, I don't know what you're talking about." She said with sass in her tone.

His brown eyes glare at Arielle as a smirk is plastered on her face. "Rough her up a bit, maybe she'll talk then."

One of the goons give a nod. He walks over and punches her in cheek, causing her head to sharply turn to the right. She looks up at him, and he strikes again. She lets out a small chuckle revealing blood covering her white teeth.

"No matter how many times you hit me, I'm not saying a word." She said. "What I can tell you is King isn't too happy about this."

"All we want to do is talk to King, and possibly go into business with him." The leader said.

Arielle spits the blood out of her mouth. "Not gonna happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"King doesn't work with chumps like you." She hisses.

He gets up from his seat, and punches her across her face. "I'm no chump! King is a chump for not showing up to save his lady friend."

Arielle laughs. "I'm pretty sure King doesn't have a lady friend considering King likes men."

He grabs her throat, and starts squeezing. "What are you talking about?"

"You kill me, and you'll never get to King." She said, trying to breath.

"Maybe King will show his face to save you."

"Doubt it because you killing King." She said.

His grasp is loosened, and she could breath again. "What do you mean?"

"I'm King,"

The men look at her then laugh. "King isn't a woman. There's no way a woman could run a successful drug trafficking business."

Arielle rolls her eyes. "That's the problem with you men. You doubt woman like myself and think we can't run with the big boys."

"Boss what if she is King?" One of the goons chimes in.

"Impossible. King is said to have a tattoo of a King playing card on his ankle."

"Check my ankle." She said with her poker face.

The men share a glance then look at her. "lift the pant leg."

One the goons walks over and lifts the pant leg, revealing the tattoo they described. "She's got the tattoo."

The leader looks over at her for a long moment. "Kill her." He said,before leaving the room.

The other goon reaches in his waistband and grabs his gun.

"Wait!" Arielle cries. "Can you kill me with the lights off? I think it'll be soothing if I go in the peacefulness of the dark."

The two men look at each other then shrug. The lights shut off and hell broke loose.


	10. Chapter 10

Unthinkable

Chapter 10

I own nothing but my OCs!

A/N: Hey Guys, I know it's been a while since I've really updated this story. I was trying to come up with an idea for this chapter after re-reading my work over a bunch of times. As you can see, I figured it out. In this chapter, I've decided to put my big girl panties on and make it really live up to it's rating. I haven't written a explicit scene like that in a while, so it was awkward considering I wrote more detail than usual. I'm impressed on how it came out...Anyways, enough of my blabbering...Here's Chapter 10!

* * *

><p>Arielle peeps her out of the door to an empty hallway. Behind her laid two lifeless men with red kiss mark from her lipstick with the 'King' in a fast cursive. She swiftly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and placing the pistol in her waistband. All she needs is a window to climb out of to escape.<p>

The sound of voice perks her ears. She glances around to find a hiding spot. She opens the nearest door and closes it then locks it. The voices slowly make their way down the hallway.

"Who are you?"

She turns to see a Hispanic guy standing there with his gun ready to shoot. They were in a bathroom. She knocks the gun out of his hand, causing it to land near the toilet. She watches as he runs for the toilet to grab the gun. She stuffs his head inside the toilet bowl, which hadn't been flushed yet.

He reaches for handle, but his wrist is grabbed and placed behind his back. He was drowning in his own waste. There is a knock on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" A male voice asked.

Arielle looks at the door then presses the head of the guy harder. She lets out a manly grunt to cover up the sound of struggle.

"Take it easy in there." The voice said, before slowly disappearing.

One the footsteps and the voices were gone, Arielle removes her hands from the man. He didn't move from the spot. His arms fall, causing his hands to hit the tiled floor. Above the lifeless man, there was a small window. She steps on top the Hispanic's back, and opens the window then climbs out.

* * *

><p>"Where could she be?" Jasmine questions sitting in the living room. Gemma sitting in between CJ and Jasmine while Jax sat in the chair closest to the door.<p>

"Mom never leaves her phone behind." CJ said, glancing at his mother's smartphone on the small table.

Jax abruptly gets to his feet. "I'm gonna go look for her." He said.

"Jax..."Gemma calls.

Jax ignores his mother's call, and makes his way towards the front door. The door opens and there was Arielle. Her face covered in bruises and cuts.

"Mom!" CJ quickly runs up to his mom, and hugs her waist.

"CJ," She said, hugging her son close. She cups his tan face, and looks into his blue eyes. "I'm gonna need you to get your bags, okay?"

"But, mom-"

"Connor, just do it!" She barks, letting go of her sons face.

CJ nods, and makes his way towards the bedroom.

"Where were you?" Jasmine asks.

Jax looks at the bruises and cuts on her face. "What happened to you?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She said walking past him.

He quickly grabs her wrist, and cups her face. "What happened to you?!"

"It's too much to explain." She said, pulling her face away.

"Arielle, what happened?" Gemma asks, getting to her feet.

"I don't have time to explain. I need to get Connor out of here." She said, making her way towards her bedroom. She walks in to see CJ placing his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Put that into the trunk of the car." She hands him the keys to the car.

CJ makes his way past his mom as she grabs her suitcase.

Arielle reaches into the drawers and starts tossing her things onto her bed.

"Arielle, What the hell is going on?!" Gemma asks, closing the door behind her.

"Gemma, I don't have time." She said, moving onto the closet.

"You aren't going anywhere until you say what's going on." Jax said in a stern tone.

Arielle turns and looks at the two. "I got myself into some fucked up shit, okay? I did what had to do to make sure my son had better life than I did. With the life I took on, I have to make sure he is safe. I will fight anyone, who says I'm a bad mother to my son." She said, as the tears rolled down her face.

Jax walks over towards the shaken woman. He wraps his arms around her, embracing her shaking body. His lips pressed against her forehead, causing her body to relax. He cups her face, and looks down at her with his blue eyes. "In order for us to help you, you have to say what you got yourself into."

She looks up at him, then her eyes travel to Gemma. She looks down at the ground and sighs. "When CJ was a toddler, I met this guy at the restaurant I worked at. He was a regular that would come at night to get coffee and some food. He kept requesting me as his waitress, and always left a good tip. One night, he asked me on a date. I turned him down because I had CJ but he asked me to bring CJ with me. I ended up saying yes, and after that we dated for a while. He would spoil me and CJ with gifts. New clothes, new place, furniture, a car, you name it."

She continues. "I use to ask him all the time what he did, but all he would say is that he's a business man. One day, he finally tells me what he does after something bad happens at work. He ran an international drug trafficking business. I didn't speak to him for days after he told me, but then I continued to see him."

"One day when I arrive at his house, I see that it's been torn apart and bullet holes everywhere. I found him in his bedroom with a bullet hole in his chest. His last words to me were that he loved me and that I was in charge now. So ever since that day, I've been running his business. I get drugs smuggled in and out of this country. The businesses that I own down in Miami, the restaurants and clubs, are where I have it all coming from. In drug world, I'm known as King. Since most assume, it's guy, it keeps my identity safe along with CJ. I was young and stupid; If I thought something like this would happen, I would've just walked away." She said.

"Why not walk away now?" Gemma asks.

Arielle looks over at Gemma, and shakes her head. "I can't. I'm in way too deep in this game. I have a huge shipment coming in from Europe in a few weeks that's worth millions. I can't let money like that go out the window, I'd be stupid if I did." She answers. "Now that someone knows who I am, I have to get myself and CJ out of here."

"I'm not losing you or my son again. You two are gonna stay with me." Jax said.

"Jax, I can't-"

He presses his lips against hers, silencing her excuse. He pulls away and looks at her. "It's not an option." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Arielle steps out the steaming shower with a baby blue towel wrapped around her. Jax walks in, and looks at Arielle. Her smooth brown skin wet, and her dark hair in a bun above her head. Her face has been removed of any trace of make up from before. That was the face he remembered from 12 years ago.<p>

She looks up to see Jax's eyes admiring her body. "Thanks for letting me and CJ stay here." She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's not a problem. I couldn't lose you guys again."

"Abel is too adorable." She said, walking towards the sink.

Jax smiles, "Thank you." He said.

Arielle looks in the mirror as she applies facial soap to her delicate skin. Her eyes travel to Jax, who is continuing to admire her body. She smirks then rinses her face and pats it dry with a face towel. "You gonna to continue to stare, or are you gonna come and get it?" She asking, placing the towel on the counter without looking away from him.

Jax walks over and presses his lips against her neck. The touch of his tongue and the nibbles from his teeth, she bites her bottom lip. His hand travels down her curves, and enters her towel. The blue towel is released from her grasp, and falls to the floor. He retains a good grip of her right breast, causing a moan to escape her lips. His hand traveled down.

Arielle's head leaning back against Jax's chest, and her eyes shoot open once she feels his hands teasing her.. The pleasure continues to build inside of her, and moans escape. She pushed his hand away, and he stops what he was doing. Arielle faces him then smashes her lips with his. Her tongue grazes his bottom lip, trying to gain access. Her hands slowly remove Jax's white t-shirt.

They pull apart for a moment to let him fully take off the shirt, and reveals his toned body. Arielle starts kissing her way down his body, until she reaches the top of his jeans. She starts to undo his jeans, revealing a bulge coming through his underwear. She pulls down the two to see his hardened member. Her feminine hand wrap around it, and she placed it into her mouth. She began to build a rhythm, as Jax had his head back in ecstasy.

"Shit," He groans, as she began to move at a faster pace. He could feel himself ready to blow. Arielle pulls away, and gets to her feet. She presses her lips against his, as he lifts her body from the ground. Her legs wrap around his waist as he guides them into the shower. Arielle turns the nobs on the shower, and the hot water to fall onto the two.

Jax places her legs over his shoulders and her back against the wall. His tongue shooting pleasure right back through her body. Her hands combing through his hair as she bites her bottom lip.

"Jax," She moans out with her eyes closed and head leaning against the wall. Her body was at the point of release, and she tenses up a bit.

Jax pulls away, and readjusts their position. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her back remaining against the wall. He slowly enters her as he continues to adjust her. A gasp leaves her lips as she could feel him. He presses his body against hers, and begins thrusting. One hand rests against his head while her other hand is pressed against the wall. With each thrust, a small moan was released.

Their lips smash against each others, silencing her moans. His lips pressed against her neck, biting her. She leans in, "Harder, Jax." She whispers in a moan. The two lock eye contact as the thrust got more intense and faster.

"Shit," Jax groaned.

"Oh my god," She moans loudly. "Don't stop."

He continues with his face buries in her shoulder. Her moans kept him going faster and faster. The two tense up as they both release, letting out a sigh. Their bodies relaxed as the hot water hits them.

Jax presses his lips against hers, then pulls away. " I love you, Arielle. Now, will you be my old lady?"

Arielle stares into his icy blue eyes. "Jax, I-"

"Come on Arielle. I want to be with you, and I don't care if anyone agrees with our relationship. If it has to be, it'll be us against the world. " He said.

"You mean that?"

Jax nods then smiles. "Of course I do, Ari."

She grins, then wraps her arms around his neck. "Then I would love to be your old lady Jax." She said.

Jax smiles, then presses his lips against hers.

"How about we celebrate with round two in the bedroom?" She suggests, turning off the shower.

"You don't have to ask me twice."


End file.
